Visiting the Blank Dimension
by Rose Thornborn
Summary: The title says it all. Yugo is 25 years old and he cant stop thinking about how he imprisoned Qilby. He decided to go check up on him. What happen next he didn't expect. Yoai. This could be a oneshot, depending on the reviews I get, I might continue it. I do not own Wakfu and make no money from this story.


It had been eighteen long years since Yugo had saved the world from Qibly. The Eliatropes had been divide and cared for by the different countries. They had come to be know as the worlds adopted children. It was hard at the beginning, especially with the kids dealing with the loss of their parents but time had healed many wounds. Life was peaceful. Yugo had grown into a healthy, strong young man. He was 25 years old now. His blond hair longer and more whiled but kept in order by his hat. His chest was big and he was gifted with a muscular form. He reached six and a half feet and had tiny stubble on his chin. Over all he was quiet a looker.

Yugo had chosen to go back home and help his dad with the restaurant. He brother had decided to train with Phaeris and learn all the secrets from their dragon past. He often visited Yugo to say hi and catch up.

There was not one thing wrong in Yugo's life. He had everything he could hope for. A home, friends, family, money, fame and even a crown. And he was extremely happy. But... And it was a big but. He couldn't get one thing off his mind, or should he say some one of his mind.

Years ago he had trapped Qibly in the blank dimension. The man had begged him not to do it but he had no choice. Qibly was too crazy, too dangerous to let loose. But the face of misery and absolute terror he had when Yugo closed the portal always remained with the young prince. He would sometimes dream about Qibly screaming in agony.

It really was a tragedy. Deep down Yugo knew he wasn't evil, he just made the wrong choices. Many times Yugo though about visiting him. His curiously always making wondered about the older Eliatrope.

Maybe things could have been different. Maybe if Qibly had just given this new world a chance he could have seen the good and beauty in it.

One day the curiosity had become to great. He just had to go to the blank dimension.

Yugo had become much better with his portals. He could open a portal to the blank dimension easily. Stepping into the white world he looked around for Qilby. He searched for half an hour before he found him. The man was drifting through the air motionless. Carefully he approached him.

Qibly seemed to be in a comatose state. Any trace of magic from the cube was gone, in fact he seemed even weaker now than before. Must have been the result of the fight. Another horrifying though occurred to him. The blank dimension must not have let him heal. He must have been stuck with the pain of his injuries for years.

Guilt rose in Yugo. This was an inhuman punishment.

He further examined him. He was still as skinny and tall as ever. His blond hair was back to its golden appearance and his skin was a normal tan instead of a sickly white like before when he was using the power of the cube. He no longer had a blue glowing arm, instead a stub laid where it once had been. He looked like the first time he had saw him. The only difference was now he had torn ragged clothes.

Looking at the man now it was hard to believe he had caused so much destruction in the past.

"Qibly, Qibly, wake up" He said softly. Yougo gently shook his shoulder.

Slowly the weaker one opened his eyes. He blink four times.

"Another hallucination or it this a dream?" He sat up.

Looking over Yugo he smiled. "You look just as I remember you. Oh Yugo I missed you so much."

Before the king could react Quilby wrapped his arms around him. He pressed their lips together.

Yugo could have easily push the weaker man off him but he didn't. He stayed there frozen as he was kissed.

Qibly ended the kiss and rested his head on Yugo's chest.

"I know this is a dream, but you feel so real. Can we make love again, just like we use to?"

The young kings eyes widen. Qibly and him where lovers in a past life? Was that even possible?

Wrapping his arms around the other he searched his memory to see if this felt familiar. It did, it felt every familiar. It made him happy and extremely sad. Qibly was skinny, to skinny and his body was very fragile.

"Please Yugo, make me feel good again." Qibly asked in a soft voice.

"I...I don't remember."

"You have to, this is my dream. Remember on the fields of our home land. We lied on the blanket together under the stars. I miss the stars and the fields."

Holding Qibly the younger one gently laid him down on the nothingness of the limbo. It was strange how this world worked.

"What do you want me to do?"

"First kiss me."

Yugo complied. He gently kissed him. His tongue easily finding his way into the older ones mouth. Their lips being together felt so nice and familiar. Youga gently pulled down what was left of Qibly's tattered pants leaving him completely naked.

Quibly moaned from the contact with his skin.

"Your beautiful" Yugo said while looking at the soft skin and flawless tan body. He felt pity when his gaze landed on the stump of his left arm. It made him look even more delicate.

"Take off your clothes too. It's been a long time since I've seen your body."

"Alright." Yogo removed his shirt and let it dropped. He was worried when it drifted away but he figured he retrieve it later.

"Still as fit as ever I see." Qibly pulled him into his embrace. "Maybe neck time I'll dream I have my arm back too." he chuckled.

Slowly Yugo trailed kiss down his neck. The older one moaned. He looked up at him with gentle eyes.

"Your blushing."

"I'm just nervous." he the king replied.

"Why, we've done this lots of times before."

Yugo didn't say anything else in fears he figure out this wasn't a dream and stop them.

Qibly took his fingers and pushed them into his mouth. A nimble tongue ran over the digits coating them in saliva.

"Please be careful." The traitor laid back and parted his legs.

He went between the tall mans legs. His fingers traveled down his belly and past the stiff shaft, till he came upon a little rosy pucker. Slowly he pushed in his finger. Qibly hissed causing him to stop.

"Dose it hurt?"

"It's fine, keep going."

Yugo pushed his finger in deeper. It was surprising how warm the hole was. Slowly he thrusts in and out. Soon the walls loosened and he pushed another finger in watching for a reaction from Qibly. When he didn't get one he kept moving his fingers in and out.

He felt a little bump inside the other. When he pressed it Qibly moaned and arched his back. He reapetedly poked and rubbed at it, making the other eliatrope shake and twitch.

"Please Yugo, I cant take it anymore. Hurry up." Qibly was sweating and his member twitched with excitement.

Yugo lined his member up with his hole. "Are you sure? Do you really want this?"

"Yes I want it. Please hurry." Qibly wrapped his legs around the younger ones hips.

Being as gentle as possible the king pushed in. His shaft was immerged in warm heat. He made loud pleasured moan that echoed through the blank world. The pressure around him squeezed his cock till it was hard to breath.

"Just like I remember." Gibly whispered.

Yugo moved in and out, loving the incredible sensation. He never felt this good before. He moved faster and lifted Qibly's legs over his shoulder. The older one was pushing back against him meeting his thrust. His eyes were closed and he was crying out in joy.

"Go deeper."

Yugo pushed harder. "You feel so good." He grinded his hips against the others. Leaning over he place another kiss on Qibly.

"I love you Yugo." Qibly said as he came. The man than laid back and closed his eyes.

Yugo fallowed soon after. His seed spilling inside him.

"I love you to." He collapsed on top of the other. They laid like that for serval minutes, just drifting in the air.

Yugo kissed up his neck making his marks. "I'm sorry things turned out like this." he whispered.

"This isn't a dream is it?"

Yugo shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

"Its fine, I enjoyed it." Qibly sat up. He bottom was very sore.

Yugo's clothes had drifted back to home. Dressing he watch the other to see how he react to the situation.

Qibly seemed calm and in a dream like state.

"Your going now?"

"Yes, I have to get home to help my dad with the restaurant." He button his pants. Qibly was still naked and it didn't seem like he mind.

"Will you come back?" He tried to hide the desperation in his voice but failed miserably.

Yugo's heart almost broke. He couldn't leave him to this horrible fate.

"No I am not coming back."

Qibly was almost in tears. He curled in a ball and started shaking. The thought of being alone forever in this horrible place was to much.

Yugo picked him up bridal style surprising him. "And neither are you."

Yugo opened the portal to his world.

"Your letting me out? Arent you worried I'll try to destroy the world again?"

"No, the cube is hidden well and you don't have that power anymore. Should I be worried you will try another evil plan?"

Qilby shook his head. "No my sisters betray was a wake up call. I'm done trying to explore the other worlds. I'll probably get board of them too."

Yugo kissed his forehead. "I don't think you'll get board with me."

"Mmmm maybe not."

Yugo went through the portal leaving that awful world behind them.


End file.
